Cold War 2 Wikia
Timeline 2016 - The global oil glut starting in 2015 turned the United States into an oil-exporting nation due to additional stockpiling of WTI crude oil. 2020 * January '- Oil deposits are found in the disputed territories between Japan, China, and Taiwan, by the Senkaku Islands on January 25th. * '''February '- Despite territorial disputes and international objections, China started an oil operation on the deposit with state owned enterprise Sinopec. * 'March '- Saudi Aramco started a joint venture with Sinopec to further exploit the oil deposit in March known as Amari Corp. * 'March '- The Taiwanese government claimed the invasion and unauthorized oil operation violates the Taiwan Relations Act of 1979 and asked for military intervention from the United States in March. * 'April '- US rejected military intervention but passed the Pacific Trade Sanctions Act. * 'April '- US President Cormick, under the guidance of the Cormick Doctrine, invoked the International Emergency Economic Power Act to sign Executive Order 14325 to instate a Chinese oil sanction on April 16 for its allies and other participating nations. * 'May '- The National People's Congress of China started a trading bloc known as the Chinese Economic Cooperation Fund in May to trade with sanction non-participating nations by supplying tax-free oil and constructing infrastructure. The bloc eventually evolved into the Joint Petroleum Cooperative Commission in 2027. 2021 * 'January '- Former CEO of Amari Corp, Gilbert Chong, is forced to step down as CEO. Businessman Sal Amari is renamed as the new CEO on 13 January 2021. * 'February '- India agreed to participate in the American oil sanctions in February 2021. American oil supplying firms subsequently obtained an almost exclusive monopoly on the Indian market. In exchange, the United States permits India to develop and stockpile nuclear weapons. * '''April - The global crude oil prices listed on the Chicago Board of Trade (later PAGP Market Exchange, or PMEX), decreased from $120 per barrel to $43 per barrel within three months. * September - Amari CEO Sal Amari led attempts to lobby the Chinese Economic Cooperation Fund to reduce alternative energy research. 2023 * February '- The United States Congress voted for the Advanced Nuclear Technology Act in February to develop viable nuclear fusion reactors in order to curb global warming concerns. * '''March '- The DTX-01 fusion reactor commenced construction in the Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory on 03 March 2023. * 'April '- On April 14, China overtakes the United States in nominal GDP at $23 trillion. 2027 * 'March '- The Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory of the United States completed the development and construction of the DTX-01 nuclear fusion reactor. The reactor did not meet experimental goals due to plasma confinement issues. * 'May '- US President Brooke Connell overturned Executive Order 14325 to lift the sanctions placed on Chinese oil in order to abide by agreements made within the Chinese Economic Cooperation Fund (CECF) to trade with its member nations. * '''May - The Chinese government overturned the clauses within CECF contracts that nullified import and oil tariffs for member nations upon the lifting of American-backed oil sanctions. * July - Amari Corporation became the richest company in history, holding a record revenue of $796 billion. * August - The Joint Petroleum Co-operative Commission (JPCC) is formed by the Chinese Government along with former OPEC and CECF member states on August 01. * August - US President Brooke Connell signed Executive Order 14500 on August 02 to form the Pacific-Atlantic Global Partnership (PAGP) on August 04. 2029 * June - The Chinese government withdrew its security council seat and renounced its membership from the United Nations due to unfair restrictions placed on the JPCC. * July - Saudi Arabia withdrew its membership from the UN. * September - Indonesia withdrew its membership from the UN. * October '''- The 85th UN General Assembly is called for and the UN Resolution 2950 is passed. The resolution effectively disbanded the United Nations due to the increasing autonomy of both the JPCC and the PAGP. * '''December - The Chicago Conventions is held in Chicago, Illinois, to lay groundwork for international treaties that prohibit unprovoked armed conflicts between members of both the JPCC and the PAGP. 2030 * June - 47th President of the United States Brooke A. Connell invoked the Advanced Nuclear Technology Act to form the International Nuclear Power Agency (INPA), under the governance of the PAGP. * August - CEO of Amari Corporation, Sal Amari initiated plans to construct a lunar base for future lunar mining operations. * October - Amari Corporation completed the first drafts of its Lunar Base. 2031 * January - Amari Corp announced sales of class A preferred shares of the company (AMC:A) on the JPCC Stock Exchange (JPSE) to fund its lunar base. * March - Amari Corp raised $50 billion of the required $109.4 billion for its Lunar Base. * May - INPA commenced construction of a second experimental fusion reactor in its attempts to harness fusion fuel. * July - US Congress passed the Intergovernmental Space Agencies Act that allowed the merger of divisions of NASA and the ESA, the act also increased NASA's budget from $21.3 billion to $39.2 billion. * August - NASA and the ESA planned a non-rocket space launch system known as the SpaceRing to be completed by 2040 in French Guiana to reduce launch costs for potential future missions. 2032 * March - The JPCC Supreme Court ruled that the Outer Space Treaty of 1967 is nullified de facto upon the dissolution of the United Nations. * October - Amari Corp secured the funding for its lunar base and the Chinese rocket "Long March 14" is launched near Macao in China on 13 October. * November - Completion of the DTX-02 reactor by the INPA. 2034 * January - The Seattle Project is initiated by the US Department of Defense as a top secret program to create anti-matter based weaponry. * August - The Amari Lunar Base started constructing its quarry on the incomplete compound on the Moon. * November - On November 22, Argonne National Laboratory announced to President Connell and her cabinet that they have successfully created and contained 2.2x10-5 grams of antimatter in a 1 m3 electromagnetic container, effectively creating first generation antimatter based weaponry. 2035 * January - INPA directives listed nuclear fusion as a very high priority (upgraded from high priority) for international security due to the potential for antimatter-based weaponry applications * February - INPA started the Advanced Energy Challenge Program, awarding $10 billion in grants and contracts for private corporations within the PAGP to develop energy-efficient nuclear fusion reactors. * March - The mining capabilities of the Amari Lunar Base were initiated on the Lunar quarry. * July - First shipment of Lunar mineral payload to Earth in history via a dropped reentry vehicle. * July - The first round of payload dropping netted the company $5.1 billion in titanium and rare earth metals totaling over 2,000 tons. 2036 * February - The Domestic Energy Independence Act is passed and signed into effect by US President Connell for reduced oil dependency. * April '''- Construction of the DTX-03 reactor between the INPA and American energy corporation Melton Industries. * '''June - Amari Board of Directors approved a $160 billion budget for the Amari Lunar Base. * September - PAGP affiliated resource development company Nostrand Industries commences its first Lunar operation; becomes the second private company to exploit resources on the Moon. 2038 * January - The SpaceRing, a second generation space launch system is completed by joint efforts between NASA and the ESA. The total project cost was $59.2 billion. * March - Spaceplane Prudence, a vehicle built specifically for the SpaceRing, is tested on March 11. The mission duration was 2 hours and 4 minutes. Prudence completed an orbital flight before returning to Earth. * June - Nostrand Industries completed their lunar base, equipped with a quarry and mass deliverance systems with the first scheduled delivery in 2039. * August - The DTX-03 fusion reactor is completed by the INPA and Melton Industries in August, becoming the first nuclear fusion reactor to be constructed with efforts of a private company. * November - JPCC nations started its own nuclear fusion program in November under the direction of the People's Congress of China. The program was kickstarted by the helium-3 shipments from Amari Corp in 2037. 2040 * May - Amari Corp finishes construction of its Lunar Base and subsequently obtained a majority share on world rare earth metal markets in the BerEx. * September - Commenced construction of the first Tier-2 nuclear fusion reactor, DHX-04 by Melton Industries. 2043 * January - The biannual Amari Corp shipment from the Amari Lunar Base was intercepted after a communication blackout for 45 seconds on January 24, sparking the January 24 Lunar Conflict. * January - The shipment was subsequently found by Amari fleet 150 nautical miles, Amari condemned the PAGP of its attacks on January 26. * January - On January 27, PAGP representatives responded that it was responsible for the attack, but claims the attack is to uphold the UN Outer Space Treaty due to intelligence reports of alleged Amari Lunar-based weapons. * May - Amari Corp created a security division with a joint venture between ATD Systems and Longsword Security as a response to PAGP involvement. The joint venture is done to develop proper space combat systems. * August - Melton Industries completed the construction of the DHX-04 nuclear fusion reactor on August 01. * August - Melton Industries successfully harnesses sustainable nuclear fusion (Q>1) energy from DHX-04 on August 04. * September - Melton Industries obtains a top-secret contract to participate in the Seattle Project to develop antimatter based weaponry. * October - Amari Corp employed a joint venture with Longsword Securities to station personnel on the Amari Lunar Base. 2044 2044 - Various PAGP space exploration companies continue to build their own mining operations on the moon, while still being nowhere near as large as the Amari Lunar Base due to the lack of capital. Melton Industries begins to purchase Helium-3 off of Nostrand Industries due to sanctions. 2045 2045 - Amari Corp dropped significantly in revenue due to international sanctions and lack of dependency on oil by PAGP nations. 2046 2046 - Amari Corp funded Private Military Contractor, Mossak International, masked as a terror attack, to launch attacks on Melton Industries nuclear facilities in hopes of increasing oil dependency. The US lost Pacific Powerstation 5 based on Amari backed belligerents. JPCC covertly funded said military group to attempt to extract information for nuclear fusion technology. JPCC works on nuclear fusion based on prior research and the extracted information. Nuclear fusion is heavily sought after by both parties due to the potential to create viable antimatter-based weapons. 2050 2050 - Amari lunar base is infiltrated by Nostrand-backed PMCs, partially funded by the PAGP, in exchange for exclusive helium-3 mining rights in the Amari controlled parts of the Moon to starve the JPCC off of cheap nuclear fusion fuel. This marked the start of the first Lunar war. 2050 - The war turned into PAGP and JPCC fighting a proxy war preformed by PMCs backed by private corporations of either factions. NOTE: THE TIMELINE BEYOND THIS POINT BECOMES IFFY 2052 - The Amari Corp mercenaries and miners abandon their mining operations, leaving the PAGP backed companies in complete control of mining operations on the Moon. 2052 - The situation on the Moon quickly devolves into multiple skirmishes between competing PAGP corporations over mining and shipping rights. 2055 - At the loss of their Lunar Base, Amari Corp merges with several other JPCC companies to form Amari Group and begins to make plans along with the aid of the JPCC’s governing body to retake and reconstruct their Lunar Base. 2056 - Various mining, shipping, and space exploration companies of the PAGP merge together to form MegaCorp Placeholder (MCPH) in the wake of Amari Group’s inception. With the support of the PAGP, MCPH’s first order of business is to expand security operations on the Moon, leading to the creation of MegaCorp Placeholder Security Forces and the extensive hiring of PMCs. A Fictional Universe Set in the near future. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse